Precious Memories
by angie2282
Summary: For Jac Danvers's Afterlife Challenge. Cindy Chandler realizes that these two small children were once her whole world and that she must let them go in order to move on.


Cindy Chandler ran a hand through her short cropped brown hair, her eyesight bleary from exhaustion.

It had been a particularly grueling flight, with a fugitive and suicidal junkie to worry about. Not to mention the various bumps on the way, most of which even managed to unnerve her, an experienced flight attendant.

She took a quick sip of her newly purchased coffee and grimaced. It tasted especially bitter. Of course she shouldn't be surprised- it _was_ airport food. She had merely expected a little jolt to prepare her for this evening's flight.

Cindy's heels clicked, the sound imperceptible amongst the crowd of bustling people rushing to their flights. One sound that did reach her ears though, was that of a child crying. She followed the sound and saw two small children being held firmly by a security officer.

"Uh, excuse me?" she spoke up, stepping in front of the officer. The boy, tiny with straw blonde hair, clung to her leg with his free arm. Cindy gave him a pat on the head. "What's going on here?"

The officer frowned but relaxed when he spotted the employee pin on her blue blouse. "These two kids lost their mother at the terminal. I was about to go and make an announcement."

She took in the children's frightened expressions and the officer's gruff misdemeanor. He didn't seem all that comfortable around the kids, kinda irritated that this was suddenly included in his job description. She herself hadn't ever really been around kids. With her busy schedule, she was lucky enough to be able to handle a steady boyfriend but kids? Nuh uh. What would happen if they suddenly contracted the flu? Was mommy supposed to magically teleport mid-flight? Too much of a hassle. Still, the kids looked so desperate that she couldn't help but want to help them.

She shot a comforting smile their way before turning to the officer. "I can take them. My next shift doesn't start until 6:00." She told him nonchalantly.

He tried his best to look unsure but his face spelled relief. "Sure, knock yourself out." He released his grip on the children's arms and walked away, quickly.

"Where's our mom?" the girl asked, voice quavering as she held her little brother.

Their big blue eyes looked up at her and melted her heart. She gave them her biggest smile. "I'm sure she's looking for you as we speak. Now come on, we're gonna call her on that big speaker there." She said, pointing up.

The boy eyed it suspiciously. "Will she hear us?" he asked.

Cindy stroked his cheek softly, wiping away his tears. Thankfully, he didn't cringe. "Of course she will. I can promise you she'll be here in no time. What are your names?"

"Zack."

"Emma."

"Well, Zack and Emma, I'm Cindy. How do you guys feel about ice cream?"

* * *

><p>Cindy giggled as Emma recoiled at the cold ice pop. They were all huddled right outside the airport café, in perfect sight of the front desk where they had already made an announcement.<p>

Zack was hugging a stuffed teddy bear he had brought with him. He was no longer crying, but his eyes were still wide and scared.

"Are you sure she's coming for us?"

Cindy ruffled his hair playfully. "Positive. Who would want to leave you guys?"

The second the question popped out of her mouth, she regretted it. What if their mother really had left them behind? Was she just offering them false hope? Sugar coating the situation?

No, she couldn't be. In the few minutes that she had spent with them, Cindy was already attached to these kids. They were sweet and perfect no one could possibly want to leave them behind purposely…right?

"Our dad did." Emma muttered sadly.

Cindy was taken aback. "Well…I'm sure he had a reason, sweetie. Sometimes things just happen."

"I wish they didn't." Emma replied, her face clouding over.

Cindy cocked her head to the side, trying to meet Emma's eyes. "Everything happens for a reason. Sometimes you have to do whats right for the people you love; no matter how much it hurts you."

Emma at the least seemed a bit comforted at this. Zack didn't appear to be paying attention. He was fiddling with the empty foam coffee cup that Cindy had forgotten to trash. "Do you have a pen?"

Cindy reached inside her breast pocket and handed him a black pen. He instantly began to fiddle with it, scribbling on the cup excitedly.

"He likes to draw." Emma remarked, taking the teddy from Zack and cradling it against her. "I'm more into arts and crafts."

"Really? Have you ever tried beading?"

"No, but that sounds cool. I'd like to do something for my hair maybe-"

"Done!" Zack exclaimed, proudly holding up the foam cup.

Cindy took it from him and frowned at the picture. It was a huge cloud of black smoke, hovering over a group of stick figures with their arms raised over their heads, running frantically.

Her heart skipped a beat. Forgetting the fact that it was a pretty disturbing drawing from such a little kid, something about it seemed awfully familiar. But one thing was for sure, whatever that was, did _not_ bring along any pleasant memories. She shuddered despite herself.

"Are you okay?" Zack questioned worriedly.

She grinned nervously. "Yeah. What…what is this Zack?"

"I don't really know. It was something that I saw in a dream. The bald man was in it again."

"What bald ma-?"

"Zack! Emma!" a voice cried from across the terminal.

They spun around to see a petite woman with blonde hair pinned up in a bun. She ran towards them dragging a luggage bag.

"Mom!" Emma squealed in delight, jumping from her seat. Zack followed and the both of them tackled their relieved mother with a bear hug.

"Oh my God…I was so worried…one second you were there then the next you weren't…oh my god." She wept, hugging them tightly. Her eyes strayed over to Cindy.

"Thank you so much for taking care of them. I hope they weren't too much trouble."

"None at all. You have amazing kids."

"Thank you. Say goodbye to the nice lady, kids."

Zack and Emma turned to Cindy with bright smiles and wrapped their arms around her.

_She sneaked Jack Shephard a second bottle of vodka. The wreckage from the plane crash floated in the water. She swam desperately to the shore. Screaming survivors. Eko asks her to care for Emma and Zack. She is dragged away by the Others in the jungle. Emma and Zack sleep besides her as she sings them to sleep. Star filled dark nights. Trekking around the jungle. Crafting beads near a warm fire with the children. The temple. Sayid's fateful declaration. An unnamed man promises Zack and Emma's safety. They scatter away into the jungle. Laughing at Hugo's jokes. She strokes Emma and Zack's cheeks. They all return to the Barracks. There's a traditional wedding. Feelings of melancholy and joy. Her weak grip on their hands finally breaks as the life leaves her._

Cindy gasped and clutched at her heart, tears sliding down her cheek. Her eyes flitted around the place, taking everything in. This…none of this was real. She...she was dead. Zack and Emma were dead. They…they were all dead.

She was breathing heavily now, looking at both of the bewildered children. She had never left their side until her very last day. They meant the world to her. They _were_ her world. Cindy clutched at their arms desperately. "You…don't either of you remember?"

"Remember what?" Zack questioned in obvious confusion.

"The island!" she said breathlessly. "The plane crash. The Smoke Monster…" she trailed off when their expressions grew even more puzzled. They didn't remember. They didn't know. She had to make them remember. She had to.

Suddenly, Cindy recalled that the children's mother was still there, staring at Cindy, disturbed.

Their mother. The mother that had been taken away from them so tragically all those years ago…

_Sometimes you have to do whats right for the people you love; no matter how much it hurts you._

Cindy's bottom lip quavered. She couldn't take them away from their mother. For whatever reason, they still hadn't remembered. They weren't meant to remember right now. They were meant to continue their lives with the mother that they had lost. And she couldn't bring herself to interfere.

"Cindy, are you okay?" Emma asked her quietly.

Cindy gave her a watery smile, looking at those big blue eyes that she knew anywhere. "I'm fine, sweetie. I'm…I'm going to miss you is all."

For a fraction of a second, Cindy could've sworn that she had seen a flicker of recognition spread across Emma's face. But as quickly as it had appeared it disappeared.

Emma shifted uncomfortably before holding up her teddy bear. Cindy looked at her questioningly.

"This way you won't forget us."

Cindy held out a shaking hand and took the small bear.

"Come on kiddos, we have to go." Their mother broke in, clearly eager to leave.

"Goodbye Cindy!" they called out in unison as they turned away.

Cindy swallowed back tears and waved at them shakily. She held the familiar teddy bear against her chest and brushed her fingers through its soft thick fur. And somehow, she knew that she would see them again.

**Author's Note: And there you go! Since Cindy was never a main character, I tried to find what I thought meant the most to her during her time on the island. She was always portrayed as Zack and Emma's primary caretaker so I figured, why not? Hope I did well, best of luck to everyone in the challenge, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
